All I want for christmas is you
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Estoy solo en la fecha más inoportuna... todo sería mejor si estuvieras aquí conmigo".


**Primero que nada ¡Feliz navidad mis queridos lectores!**

**Les he traído un fic referente a esta fecha.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo :33**

**All I want for christmas is you.**

Otro día, más sufrimiento.

Vengo de dejar a mis dos mejores amigos en el aeropuerto ya que van a pasar la navidad en Nueva York, me refiero a Logan y a Carlos. Hoy cumplen exactamente dos años de que están saliendo, recuerdo que fue un 24 de diciembre cuando se confesaron su amor, hacen una muy linda pareja.

En cambio yo estoy sólo, no tengo a nadie.

Mi madre y hermana se ganaron dos boletos para visitar París, Francia. Pero como soy el hermano mayor y el hombre de la casa (apenas tengo 18) decidieron abandonarme en mi casa en la fría Minnesota y peor aún, en la víspera de navidad.

Con exasperación coloco mi abrigo en el perchero y me dispongo a sentarme en el sofá a descansar, de hecho a deprimirme… de nuevo. Ahora que Logan ya no está en estos momentos para decirme que hacer, puedo quedarme acostado todo el día mirando televisión y comer helado hasta más no poder mientras lloro en algunas ocasiones. Todo me recuerda a él, a su sonrisa, a su cabello, a sus ojos, a su boca… a James.

Hace un año que me dejó, hace un año que comenzamos a salir. Éramos tan felices… pero todo se acabó cuando nos anunció a mí y a los chicos que se iría a vivir a Los Ángeles por cuestiones del trabajo de su madre. La poderosa Brooke Diamond. Fue imposible convencerla de que dejara a James, según ella él era aún muy inmaduro para quedarse sólo en una gran ciudad, le dijimos que estaría con nosotros pero aun así ella se negó.

La despedida fue muy dolorosa, al parecer Logan y Carlos ya lo superaron, o al menos eso tratan de disimular, y lo hacen muy bien. En cambio yo sigo sufriendo por que ya no está aquí, conmigo.

A los primeros días de su partida nos veíamos por medio de video llamadas, luego pasamos al chat y de ahí a los correos electrónicos, todo fue haciéndose peor de lo que ya estaba. Lo hacíamos por estos medios porque a James se le había perdido el celular en el avión, no entiendo por qué no se compró otro teniendo tanto dinero, quizá sólo lo usó de pretexto para que me alejara de él, tal vez ya lo tenía harto y quería deshacerse de mí de una buena vez. Recuerdo que yo siempre le decía que lo extrañaba… que ya quería verlo… que iría a visitarlo pero él me contestaba _"También te extraño, nos vemos luego, tengo que irme" "También quiero verte pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos" "No puedes venir, será mejor que te quedes, además no tengo tiempo de que me visites, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"_. Era doloroso, cada día era más frío conmigo.

Pero lo que más me dolió fue nuestra ruptura, aún recuerdo que siempre le rogaba que quería tener otra video llamada con él pero siempre se negaba. Hasta que ese día la computadora me avisó que James quería tener una video llamada conmigo, lo cual me alegró bastante. _"Creo que está de buen humor, al fin lo hizo… por mí"_ pensé, pero estaba equivocado.

-Hola James, me alegra que al fin tuvieras algo de tiempo, ansiaba por poder verte una vez más amor- Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, en cambio él se veía serio pero luego me sonrió de una manera diferente.

-Hola Kendall- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué tal va todo allá? ¿Me extrañas? – Pregunté ilusionado.

-Todo está bien Kendall… tengo algo importante que decirte- Me dijo.

Yo esperaba a que me contestara "También te extraño, no tienes ni idea de cuánto" pero jamás me lo dijo, empezaba a sospechar.

-¿Pasa algo James? ¿Está todo bien?

Él se quedó callado, como si pensara muy bien lo que fuera a decir, en ese momento temí lo peor.

-La verdad no Ken, creo que esto de las video llamadas y correos ya no va a funcionar…

Yo no comprendí nada.

-Pero ¿por qué? A mí me agradan- Contesté, que estúpido.

-Kendall… yo necesito a alguien en carne y hueso, no a un recuadro digital diciéndome palabras vacías- Me dijo, yo me quedé callado un par de segundos mirando fijamente la cámara.

-Yo no digo palabras vacías…

-Kenny no lo hagas más difícil, creo que lo mejor para todos es que hasta aquí lo dejemos.

El James que tenía frente a mis ojos no era el que yo conocía. Ahora tenía a un egoísta rompe corazones frente a mí.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté aterrado, involuntariamente mis ojos comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos.

-Estoy terminando contigo- Lo dijo así como si nada, como si no le importara la reacción que yo pudiera tener ante esa oración.

-No puedes hacerme esto… James yo te amo- Dije ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. Pude ver que la culpa se estaba apoderando de él.

-Pero yo ya no a ti…

En ese momento la pregunta que más me dolía en pensar llegó a mi cabeza.

-¿Hay alguien más? – Pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas con mi chaqueta, pero por más que intentaba borrarlas de mis mejillas, nuevas gotas volvían a caer, manchando de nuevo el camino.

Él al escuchar la pregunta no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada apenado. No tenía que decirlo, era más que evidente.

-Lo sabía.

En ese momento bajé la pantalla de mi laptop, para después desmoronarme en mi cama hecho un ovillo. Tardé mucho tiempo en recuperarme.

Ahora estoy aquí tendido de nuevo, recordándome a mí mismo que estoy sólo como un perro en la fecha más inoportuna. Que sea mayor no le daba el derecho de tratarme así, antes de que saliéramos como pareja, éramos amigos, pero ahora creo que para él esa amistad ya la olvido.

Mientras miro al techo se me viene un recuerdo a la mente, algo que los chicos me dijeron hace unos meses… _"Si quieres tan sólo desahogarte, toma un papel y una pluma, escribe todo lo que sientes y así te sentirás mejor"._

Decidido, me paro rumbo al escritorio de mi estudio y tomo una hoja, acompañada de la pluma por supuesto. Después regreso a echarme en mi sofá de piel negro.

Cómo es víspera de navidad, decido escribirle una carta… aunque sé que nunca la leerá pero al menos eso me hará sentir mejor. Para mí los milagros ya no existen.

Cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y coloco la pluma de punto fino que contiene mi mano derecha en la hoja de papel y sólo me dejo llevar…

_Yo sólo quería verte pero eso te hacía enojar…_

_Anhelaba los momentos en que te tenía, pero ahora tienes a alguien más. Tan sólo llevábamos un año saliendo… ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? Éramos felices, todo iba muy bien, pero al parecer te aburrí… por eso te fuiste de aquí._

_Me dolió tu rechazo, aunque no fue en persona, pero quizá todo fue un engaño desde el principio, los "te amo" que salieron de tu boca eran mentira, no sé qué creer._

_Pero no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no te amo, yo siempre lo seguiré haciendo, y me duele que no estés conmigo en estos momentos, ahora estoy completamente solo, no quiero caer de nuevo pero ¿sabes? Creo que lo estoy haciendo._

_Navidad, una de tus fechas favoritas, que supongo que ahora disfrutas con alguien más. Pero no te preocupes, puedo vivir así, no te estoy reclamando el que me hayas dejado, tan sólo quiero soltar mis penas, aunque sea a la nada, enfrentando la dura realidad._

_Si algún día vuelvo a verte me pondré feliz, porque aunque ya no te tenga, recordaré los buenos amigos que fuimos. Te saludaré con la frente en alto, sin ninguna mirada gacha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja de saber algo de ti._

_Así que te deseo lo mejor James._

_Quién siempre te amará… Kendall._

Solté la pluma con una punzada en el corazón, no puedo evitar no llorar, hace un año que James se fue, no es tan fácil de olvidar.

Quiero despejar mi mente… lo único que logra hacerme sentir mejor es tocar mi guitarra, lo hago muy bien para no haberme dedicado a eso. Me levanto por mi guitarra y regreso frente a la mesa en la que estaba pero ahora en lugar de sentarme en el sofá lo hago en el piso. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a tocar distintos acordes, ahora estoy formando una canción…

_Yo sólo quería verte pero eso te hacía enojar…_

_Sólo estuvimos poco tiempo juntos, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?_

_Quizá encontraste el amor que nunca te pude dar,_

_Encontraste un camino en el cual puedes andar,_

_Sin obstáculos, sin trabas… todo lo que necesitabas para amar._

_Quisiera volver al pasado, ver tu rostro una vez más,_

_Cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar el destello de tu mirar,_

_Que me hacía sentir todo el mundo a mis pies,_

_Tan sólo quiero que regreses, que me vuelvas a amar,_

_Sólo te pido eso, no te pido más._

_Llego de nuevo a recostarme, pensando en cómo pudo ser,_

_Tú a mi lado acariciando mi cabello, diciéndome cosas que jurabas que ibas a cumplir,_

_Pero ahora no son más que palabras vacías,_

_Que resuenan en mi cabeza, implorando a que algún día las cumplas,_

_Esperaré ese día, cómo no tienes idea._

_Yo sólo quería verte pero eso te hacía enojar…_

_Sólo estuvimos poco tiempo juntos, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?_

_Quizá encontraste el amor que nunca te pude dar,_

_Encontraste un camino en el cual puedes andar,_

_Sin obstáculos, sin trabas… todo lo que necesitabas para amar._

_Leo tus mensajes, que son fríos en realidad,_

_Me hacen pensar otras cosas, ¿por qué me ilusionas así?_

_Tan sólo quisiera saber más,_

_Saber todo lo que escondes,_

_Saber ¿qué es lo que tuvo aquella persona que no tuve yo?_

_Pero ahora recuerdo, que no soy nada en realidad,_

_Dejé de interesarte, pues buscaste a alguien más,_

_Espero que entiendas que nunca te voy a olvidar,_

_Que te amé desde el principio hasta el final,_

_Pero ya veo que encontraste… el amor que no te pude dar._

Sin darme cuenta comienzo a caer dormido, me recuesto en mis brazos sobre la mesa, quedando con mi cabeza encima de ellos mismos… sin darme cuenta que dejé la carta junto a mí.

POV James.

No puedo creer que esté de regreso… en casa, donde siempre debí estar. No me siento mal por haber roto con John, nunca lo amé, a la única persona que amaré para toda la vida será él…Kendall.

Aunque ahora me odia, claro… ¿cómo no debería hacerlo? Fui un cretino con él, lo lastime, merezco su desprecio. La relación con John fue pasajera, un alboroto de hormonas…si sólo eso.

Ahora camino por las frías calles de mi ciudad, ¿dónde estará Kendall?

No puedo evitar pensar en él en estos momentos, lo sigo amando como no tienen idea, además, es víspera de navidad. ¿Estará sólo? ¿Estará alguien a su lado? ¿Seguirá viviendo aquí? Dudo que se haya ido de su casa, tiene 18 años.

La curiosidad me mata cuando llego al camino de la decisión, el de la izquierda me lleva a la casa de los Knight y el camino derecho a mi casa… no sé cuál tomar. Agh… no puedo evitarlo, necesito verificar que esté bien, así que opto por el camino de la izquierda.

Después de unos segundos me encuentro frente a la gran puerta de madera fina, con una corona de adviento en la parte superior en el centro, típico de estas fechas. Pero lo más raro es que todas las luces de la casa están apagadas… ¿su plan habrá sido pasar navidad fuera de casa? Pensándolo bien no… ellos nunca harían eso, ¿pasaría algo malo?... no lo sé, espero que no.

Pero la duda me carcome de nuevo, sé dónde guardan la llave de repuesto, así que decido tomarla e insertarla en la chapa de la puerta… esto no es allanamiento de morada… sólo quiero verificar que todo esté bien.

Entro a la acogedora casa de a la cual ya no soy bienvenido… al menos yo creo eso.

No hay nadie en la cocina… nadie en el comedor… nada en la sala… sólo Kendall durmiendo sobre la mesa… ¿qué? ¿Kendall?

Con sumo cuidado me acerco al rubio que descansa sobre sus brazos en la mesa de la sala, está profundamente dormido… pues claro, son las 11 de la noche, soy un genio.

No puedo evitar admirarlo por unos minutos, su cabello rubio cae sobre su frente, es delgado, inocente…podría jurar que no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo chico que robó mi corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi, desde aquel día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Veo que suspira pesadamente, creo que está soñando… que tierno.

Al lado de él hay una hoja de papel, tiene algo escrito, con delicadeza la levanto y comienzo a leer.

_Yo sólo quería verte pero eso te hacía enojar…_

_Anhelaba los momentos en que te tenía, pero ahora tienes a alguien más. Tan sólo llevábamos un año saliendo… ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? Éramos felices, todo iba muy bien, pero al parecer te aburrí… por eso te fuiste de aquí._

_Me dolió tu rechazo, aunque no fue en persona, pero quizá todo fue un engaño desde el principio, los "te amo" que salieron de tu boca eran mentira, no sé qué creer._

_Pero no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no te amo, yo siempre lo seguiré haciendo, y me duele que no estés conmigo en estos momentos, ahora estoy completamente solo, no quiero caer de nuevo pero ¿sabes? Creo que lo estoy haciendo._

_Navidad, una de tus fechas favoritas, que supongo que ahora disfrutas con alguien más. Pero no te preocupes, puedo vivir así, no te estoy reclamando el que me hayas dejado, tan sólo quiero soltar mis penas, aunque sea a la nada, enfrentando la dura realidad._

_Si algún día vuelvo a verte me pondré feliz, porque aunque ya no te tenga, recordaré los buenos amigos que fuimos. Te saludaré con la frente en alto, sin ninguna mirada gacha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja de saber algo de ti._

_Así que te deseo lo mejor James._

_Quién siempre te amará… Kendall._

Me quedo perplejo unos segundos, la culpa cae sobre mí sin piedad en este momento. Es una carta que él me ha hecho, quizá lo hizo para desahogarse, pobre Kendall.

Pero hay algo que me alegra después de haberla leído, y es el que Kendall me sigue amando, a pesar de todo lo que le hice sufrir.

POV Normal.

James colocó de nuevo el trozo de papel en la mesa, y se sentó a un lado de Kendall. El castaño comenzó a acariciar el cabello dorado de aquel que dormía tranquilamente, pero eso acabó cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse al sentir aquella caricia que estaba recibiendo.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no podía ver bien puesto que todo estaba oscuro, sólo podía divisar una silueta sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿quién eres?! – Preguntó exaltado Kendall levantándose rápidamente del suelo, logrando tropezar con el sofá que estaba detrás de él pero por suerte cayó en este.

-Tranquilo Kendall… no…no quería asustarte, no era mi intención, ¿estás bien?- Se disculpó James acercándose a Kendall para verificar que estuviera bien. _"Vaya forma de reencontrarme con él"_ se regañó.

-Si… estoy bien… ¿qué ha-haces aquí? – Preguntó Kendall confundido. Unas horas antes se lamentaba que el castaño no estuviera con él y ahora se aparecía repentinamente en su casa a eso de las 11:00 de la noche… casi a la media noche, miedo.

-Yo regresé a Minnesota- Contestó un poco nervioso el más alto.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos. Para Kendall era difícil que James estuviera devuelta, lo que le hizo le traía malos recuerdos.

Mientras que para James era vergonzoso estar ahí, ¿cómo se atrevía a dar la cara después de lo que había hecho?

-¿Quieres… tomar algo?- Preguntó Kendall después de unos segundos sin entablar una conversación.

-Claro… me… me encantaría.

Kendall se levantó del sofá e dirección a la cocina, tenía que despejar un poco su mente, tener a James devuelta era sumamente difícil.

"_¿Qué hago? Esto es muy raro… James está aquí… en mi casa… ¿por qué regresó? ¿Qué hay de su… pareja? ¿Habrá venido con él? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo y por eso decidió regresar?... o quizás… ¿regresó por mí? No, definitivamente no, el terminó conmigo y eso significa que ya no me ama… ¿en qué estaba pensando?"_

Mientras Kendall tenía un debate mental en la cocina, James estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

"_¿Se sentirá incómodo? ¿Querrá que me vaya? ¿Debería irme? No sé qué hacer… ¿debo hablar con él acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros? Sinceramente yo si quiero hablar de eso, quiero volver con él… decirle que nunca dejé de amarlo… que me perdone… aquí viene"_

Kendall volvió con una taza humeante en mano.

-Espero que te siga gustando el chocolate caliente- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-Es mi favorito, siempre lo tomábamos tú y yo en navidad- James al decir eso no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, en cambio Kendall mostró un semblante triste al recordar lo que hacían juntos en navidad, aunque sólo hayan pasado una como novios… pero todas las demás que lo hicieron como amigos cuentan también.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Respondió Kendall.

-¿Tú no vas a tomar? –Preguntó James al ver que el rubio sólo había traído la taza para él.

-No… estoy bien así.

James recordó la soledad que se sentía en la casa de los Knight.

-¿Dónde están tu madre y Katie?

-Ellas ganaron un viaje a París, Francia.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos?

-Se fueron a Nueva York a pasar la navidad- Respondió con voz calmada el oji- verde.

-¿Estás solo?

-Si…

James sintió lastima al escuchar lo que Kendall le había dicho, estar sólo en víspera de navidad es horrible.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estés solo en esta fecha que se supone que es familiar- Respondió James.

-No importa, estoy bien, no… no me afecta- Dijo Kendall moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en forma de negación.

James sonrío de lado.

-¿Por qué regresaste? Creí que amabas a Los Ángeles- Preguntó Kendall en forma de… ¿reproche?

-Mi madre volvió a su plaza aquí en Minnesota, volverá a su oficina en la empresa para dirigirla- Respondió James con naturalidad.

-Oh ya, supongo que vendrás acompañado- Dijo Kendall refiriéndose a la "pareja" de James… su reemplazo.

-Pues sí… con mi madre- Respondió James como si de algo obvio se tratara.

-Me refiero…- Kendall se rascó la cabeza- Tú sabes… acompañado de esa persona especial.

De nuevo la culpa cayó en James… sin duda tendrían que hablar sobre lo que en realidad pasó.

-Yo…terminé con John hace unos meses- Respondió totalmente incómodo el castaño.

Kendall sintió que quizá había una esperanza de regresar con James, además de que se alegró al oír que había terminado con ese tal John.

-Así que su nombre era John…- A Kendall se le salió eso, no tenía planeado decirlo.

James rió un poco.

-Si… era John.

-¿Por qué terminaron? – Preguntó Kendall sin temor, eran amigos… o al menos creía que lo seguían siendo, por eso no le daba pena preguntar.

James tosió un poco por los nervios, tratando de asimilar bien en su cabeza lo que iba a decir.

-Yo terminé con él porque en realidad no lo amaba, nunca lo amé… fue un… un amor pasajero.

"_También jugó con ese chico" _pensó Kendall decepcionado.

-Me imagino que era de tu edad ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kendall.

-Si…

-Claro… alguien más maduro- Dijo Kendall triste, lo cual James notó.

-No digas eso…-Intervino James algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada… todo está bien- Cortó Kendall tratando de cambiar de tema, pero James no se iba quedar callado.

-Kendall… yo no estuve con John porque fuera más maduro que tú- Dijo James en un tono levemente molesto, en verdad le dolía que el rubio pensara eso.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste porque te dio sexo cierto? Yo no quise hacerlo cuando me lo dijiste porque no estaba listo… nunca lo he hecho con nadie porque a la única persona que le quería entregar esta prueba de amor era a ti, sólo quería esperar a que fuéramos más grandes y responsables- Contó Kendall en forma de queja.

-No es nada de lo que dices Ken…

-James… yo te amaba.

-¿Me amabas? ¿Significa que ya no?- Preguntó el más alto.

Kendall se quedó callado.

-¿No me amas? Entonces… ¿Qué hay de la carta?- Preguntó James señalando el pequeño trozo de papel en la mesa. Kendall se sonrojó de golpe al recordar todo lo que había escrito.

-¿La le-leíste?- Preguntó nervioso el rubio.

-Si…

-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Fuer curiosidad- Dijo James.

-Ahora ríete de mí, búrlate como lo has hecho el año anterior… disfruta mi dolor- Kendall se volteó a mirar el otro lado de la sala, estaba despechado.

-¡¿Por qué demonios piensas eso de mí?!- Preguntó furioso James.

-¿Es lo que hiciste no? No veo porqué te molestas- Respondió Kendall.

-Kendall… ya te dije que fue un amor pasajero.

-Nuestra relación pudo seguir, si hubieras querido claro…

-Era difícil Kendall, entiéndeme… no es lo mismo tener una relación a distancia.

-¡¿Y crees que no fue difícil para mí?! Prácticamente me engañabas, pero tenías una "relación" conmigo porque no te atrevías a decirme la verdad- Dijo Kendall haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra.

-Nunca te engañé Kendall- Respondió James, mientras que el oji- verde se levantaba del sofá.

-Deja de mentir ¿sí? Ya no juegues ese papel conmigo, sé la verdad- Respondió Kendall dándole la espalda al castaño. James se paró también del sofá, en verdad quería arreglar las cosas.

-Fui un estúpido, no te valoré como debía hacerlo… jamás debí dejarte- James tocó el hombro del rubio. Kendall al sentir ese contacto no se alejó, disfrutó la sensación de calor que le brindaba aquella persona tan especial.

-Pero lo hiciste James…

El más alto tenía que hacerle la pregunta de la cual ansiaba la respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Kendall… ¿Aún me amas?

El oji- verde se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta. Deseaba gritarle a todo el mundo que sí, que jamás había dejado de hacerlo durante todo este tiempo… pero sólo se quedó en silencio.

James al no recibir respuesta quitó su mano del hombro _"¿Eso es un no? Pero… ¿Qué hay de la carta? ¿Se habrá arrepentido al verme llegar?" _pensó.

Kendall escuchó que James comenzaba a alejarse y a caminar, inmediatamente pensó que se iría… tenía que detenerlo.

-Jamás he dejado de hacerlo- Respondió con toda seguridad dándose la vuelta para encarar a James, mientras que este último paraba en seco al escuchar la confesión por parte del otro.

Giro lentamente para ver a Kendall, quién tenía una expresión en el rostro de angustia. Caminó hacia él sin romper el contacto visual hasta llegar a Kendall, se detuvo a poca distancia y lo abrazó.

Kendall inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo… extrañaba la esencia de aquel chico al cuál había amado desde que lo conoció.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó el rubio como niño al esperar una respuesta.

James poco a poco se alejó de Kendall, pero luego acercó poco a poco su rostro al del menor para juntarse en un tierno beso. Pero no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso lento, sin prisa, como si se hubieran esperado desde hace mucho tiempo… disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Por la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse, juntando sus frentes, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el otro en esa noche tan fría.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Kendall rió al escuchar a James.

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces… ¿podrás perdonarme?- Preguntó James con un poco de miedo. Kendall se separó del castaño, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo promete que jamás volverás a dejarme- Respondió Kendall poniendo esa condición.

-Jamás volveré a dejarte Kendall, me he dado cuenta de que con la única persona que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo- Dijo James con una sonrisa tonta, de esas que le lograba sacar el rubio siempre.

-James… te amo- Kendall abrazó de nuevo al más alto.

-Y yo te amo a ti Kenny- Respondió correspondiendo el abrazo –Sé que es un poco extraño que pregunte esto después de que ya nos besamos pero quiero hacerlo formal… Kendall ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Sí James, sí quiero- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

El reloj que Kendall tenía en la sala comenzó a sonar, ya que era media noche… ya era Navidad.

-Ya es Navidad Kendall… Así que ¿qué es lo que quieres para navidad?- Preguntó James con una sonrisa. Kendall pensó muy bien lo que en verdad quería, hasta que supo lo que siempre había ansiado por tener desde hace tiempo.

-Lo único que quiero para Navidad es a ti…

Ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez un poco más apasionadamente…

Y fue así como ambos chicos volvieron a juntar sus vidas, disfrutando la compañía del otro… disfrutando de la Navidad.

**Bien gracias por leer amigos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, pásensela muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, gracias por hacer de este año lo mejor para mí, espero leernos en el siguiente.**

**¡Los quiero! Muchísimas gracias c:**

**-VictoriaDvalosBTR.**


End file.
